


Worth Waiting For

by Synnerxx



Category: The Shield (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2018-11-01 02:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10912269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Lem's jeans don't fit. Shane calms him down.





	Worth Waiting For

**Author's Note:**

  * For [disturbinglynic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/disturbinglynic/gifts).



“Fuck.” Lem grunts, flopping back down on the bed. 

“What's wrong, darlin'?” Shane walks into the bedroom, a worried look on his face.

“Can't zip my jeans.” Lem grumbles, still struggling with the zipper on his pants.

“So get a different pair. Maybe the zipper is broken.” Shane suggests mildly.

“The zipper isn't broken. I'm just fucking fat.” Lem glares at the ceiling, having given up on his jeans for the time being.

“You're not fat, Lem. You're pregnant. There's a huge difference.” Shane shakes his head.

“I am huge.” Lem sighs, hands resting on the barely visible bump on his belly. 

“You're fine.” Shane assures him. 

How the fuck is he supposed to deal with this one? A pregnant, hormonal Lem who thinks he's fat? This is ridiculous. He expects this from a woman, but not from Lem.

“I used to have abs. A six pack, you know.” Lem says mournfully, palms skimming over his stomach which doesn't have the six pack anymore.

“You'll get it back after the babies are born. Don't worry about it.” Shane soothes. 

“Whatever. I don't wanna go out anymore. I don't know why you'd want to be see with a fat cow anyway.” Lem pouts and rolls over onto his side on the bed, curling up.

Shane kind of want to bang his head repeatedly against the wall in frustration, but instead he sighs and crawls into bed next to Lem.

“Hey, look at me.” Shane says, tugging at the back of Lem's shirt.

Lem grunts at him, but rolls over, looking up at Shane. “What?” He snaps.

Shane leans down and presses his mouth against Lem's in chaste kiss. “You're not fat. You're pregnant. You're carrying my children, our children. You're perfect.” 

His hands slide down and cover Lem's as they rest on his belly. “You can't imagine how much I already love them and how much I love you.” 

Shane shifts further down and kisses the barely there baby bump as tears spring to Lem's eyes and he reaches out for Shane, pulling him back up into a kiss that is decidedly more passionate than before.

“Thank you.” He whispers hoarsely, wiping at his eyes, silently cursing his out of control hormones.

“You okay now, babe?” Shane asks, hands moving deftly down over Lem's body to his waistband. 

“Thanks to you, yeah.” Lem smiles, all traces of his panic and misery gone now.

Shane grins and kisses him again. “There, your jeans are buttoned and zipped. Told you you aren't fat.” 

Lem's smile gets even brighter now. “You are amazing.”

“I know.” Shane smirks and gets up, carefully pulling Lem to his feet as well. Shane's hands rest lightly on Lem's stomach and he looks down at Lem's growing belly, a small, tender smile on his face.

Lem watches Shane, sees the love in his eyes and can't believe they've finally gotten to this point in their lives, can hardly believe that he's actually pregnant with Shane's children and everything is going so well. He catches Shane's mouth again and smiles into the kiss.

This is what he was waiting for. What they both were waiting for.


End file.
